


Recuperate

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: Similar to Happy to Help you. You meet Jax and he feels the need to take care of you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Clairese! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

"Don't act like that Jay, you know that I am the more fit parent for the baby." I paced the empty hallway in the hospital I worked at as I fought with my ex. He wanted custody over my unborn child and there was no way in hell I was giving it up, he beat me so badly that I almost lost the baby when I found out I was pregnant. He never wanted kids and now he thought that he could just take my child from me. I had a plan though, I was leaving. I had a job lined up at Saint Thomas hospital in Charming, California. I had enough money saved up to get me there and get a small place and I was taking the out as soon as my shift was up. I had a lot of time to get used to being a single parent, I was only three months along. "Look Jay, I have to get back to work. I'm working a double, I'll come by later and we can talk ok?" I smirked when I hung up because I knew that I wouldn't be here when he came looking.  
I'd been a nurse at Saint Thomas for three weeks now and I have to admit that the town was pretty great, everyone was really against the biker club that inhabited Charming but I didn't care either way. I was heading out to my car at the end of my shift when I bumped into something. I stumbled and looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes i'd ever seen.  
"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't even looking." I muttered and I stepped back to put a hand on my belly. Baby girl started moving like crazy when we made eye contact.   
"No darlin' that was my bad. Are you ok?" He looked at my belly and I nodded.   
"Yeah I'm fine, just moving around." He nodded and gave me a smile.   
"How far along are you?"  
"Heading into the four month mark."   
"That's great, sorry I bumped into you-" He waited for me to tell him my name.  
"Y/N." He smiled.   
"Jax." I nodded and stepped around him so that he could go inside.   
"See ya around darlin'." He winked at me and I felt my face heat up.   
"Bye Jax." I went home, took a shower, ate, and crashed. That was my routine, on my days off I would clean the house, do laundry, and go to the store.  
  
I was five months along and it was my day off. I had gone to the hospital for an ultrasound and a check up, I had the results on the gender but I wasn't sure I wanted to know yet. The baby was doing good and growing just right. I heard someone yelling as I passed through the doors and I looked up to see someone dragging another person across the lot. I jogged over to see what was going on and my stomach dropped.   
"Jax?"  
"You know him?" The tall guy that was dragging him asked me.   
"We've met, what happened?"   
"Are you a doctor?"  
"Nurse. What happened?" I helped him lug Jax across the lot and he told me that Jax had been in a fight that escalated into a shooting. We headed into the Emergency Room and I told the nurse that was in charge what had happened. She asked me if I was on the clock and I said no but that I wanted to help. She nodded and let me glove up to help. I stitched his face and the wound on his side as the other nurses dug the bullet out of him. He had lost a lot of blood so typed him and gave him some blood. I went to talk to the guy who brought him in. He was pacing the waiting room when I saw him.  
"Is he ok?"   
"Yeah, he lost a lot of blood so we gave him some, he is stable though, resting and we are gonna keep him overnight for observation just to be sure."  
"Thank you. I have to call the club and let them know." I nodded and turned away. "Wait, who are you?"  
"I am F/N."  
" Opie, How do you know Jax?"   
"I bumped into him once, I always remember a pretty face." I said and he smirked at me.   
"That's it? You just met him once and then decided to take part of your day off the help save him?"  
"It's my job Opie." I shrugged "He is gonna be fine, I have to go like you said its my day off." He nodded  
"Thank you, he is like my brother and I- just thank you."   
"You're welcome Opie. Anytime." He nodded and I walked back to check on Jax before I left. I went home, curled up with my ultrasound picture and watched some TV. I stared at her face and thought about how I got here, how she came to even exist and I shook my head. I always did have terrible taste in men. I went to bed after a while and I woke up feeling more tired than I was last night. Being pregnant took a lot out of you. I got ready and headed into work a little early. I wanted to check in on Jax but he was already released and gone by the time I got there. I tried not to acknowledged that I felt a pang of sadness for not being able to see him. I worked my shift in the N.I.C.U today and that was always a hard one for me. Since I got pregnant being around sick babies made me feel unbearably sad. I was watching over a baby that almost died the minute he was born Abel, his mother was a junkie and she over dosed while pregnant. He was born with heart problems and so many things wrong with him that I couldn't believe that he was even alive. I was changing his diaper when someone came into the room. A woman with brown hair and brown eyes.  
"How is he?" She asked me and I nodded.   
"His vitals are staying stable. He's a tough little guy."   
"What are his odds?" She asked me and I sighed, I was very familiar with his case but I wasn't really allowed to tell things like that.   
"As long as he doesn't get any infections, and his vitals remain good I think that he will be fine. His surgery was a success and everything seems to be going uphill." I told her and she smiled at me and nodded.   
"He's my grandson."  
"You don't look old enough to be a grandma, but I have high hopes for him." I told her as I rubbed my belly.  
"Oh I like you." She said with a smile. "What are you having?"  
"Its a girl I just found out this morning." I couldn't stand waiting! I wanted to know!  
"Dad excited?" I shook my head.   
"I uh she doesn't have one." The lady nodded in understanding and then the Doctor came in to talk to her so I left them too it and headed to my next patient. I was kept in the N.I.C.U for a week before they just decided to keep me there. I was checking on Abel when the door opened, I was busy so I didn't look up right away.   
"Y/N?" I looked up at that and gave a smile.  
"You look better then the last time I saw you." He smiled   
"I hear that you had a hand in that." I shrugged and put a new diaper on Abel. "How is he?" He nodded at Abel and I smiled  
"I'm not supposed to talk about patients without family present." He chuckled   
"I'm his dad." I frowned and then nodded, Abel had his eyes.  
"Oh, in that case he is getting better everyday, been stable for a week now and I have high hopes for him. He's tough and he is fighting to get strong." He nodded and stepped up to see his son. "I'll give you some time." I murmured as I went to leave. I went on my lunch break and headed outside to get some fresh air. My phone rang and I didn't recognize the number so I didn't answer it. I sighed and headed back inside and I saw Jax leaving, Opie was waiting for him and I smiled at them both. Opie smiled and Jax turned and gave me a wave as they left. Weeks past and I was getting closer to my due date so I took a few more days a week off. I was at the store when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and smiled when I saw Opie. "Hey stranger." He smiled. I had bumped into him or Jax a few times since Jax was shot and we would nod or stop and say hi. It was a weird friendship but each time I saw one of them they offered to help me with anything I needed.   
"Hey. How are you?" I nodded  
"Can't complain, just stocking up before baby girl decides to make an appearance. I know that I'm only six months along but still." He nodded and then turned as a bald guy walked up to him.   
"Ah F/N this is Happy. Hap, this is F/N." Happy looked anything but as he looked at me.   
"Hi."   
"Hey." I looked at Opie. "I gotta go, I'll see ya around."   
"Are you gonna need help unloading all that?"   
"I'm good, thanks though." I headed to check out and then headed home, I had the baby room all set up except that I wanted to get some more clothes and smaller things.  
  
I had gone to Stockton to check out a baby boutique that I had heard about from some of the girls at work and I had bumped into trouble. I was walking back to my car when a group of guys pulled up beside my car on their bikes.   
"You look familiar." One of them called out he was Hispanic average height with a mustache and soul patch, I just looked away and kept walking.   
"I think she helped Teller." another one of them replied he had a bandanna on his head, he was taller than the first guy and I just looked at him.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I said and then I backed up when the shorter one stepped closer to me.   
"No need to be nervous, if you don't know what were talking about then we will leave you be." I nodded and went to walk past him, he gripped my arm and turned me to face him. He snapped a picture and I jerked my arm away.   
"What are you doing? Don't touch me." I demanded and he just shook his head as he fiddled with his phone. It rang a minute later and he grinned.   
" I hate liars." He punched me and I gasped as pain bloomed across my eye and cheek. "Put her in the car boys." I shrieked and struggled but being as pregnant as I was it wasn't much good. They shoved me into the trunk of my car and I started to freak out when they closed the lid.   
"I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled and kicked at the trunk lid. "Let me out of here you asshole!" The car started up and I felt it moving. We drove for a while and then when we parked I was jerked out of the truck and shoved onto my knees. I heard some shouts of outrage and I looked up. Opie, Jax, and three other guys that I didn't recognize were standing in front of Alvarez and I, Alvarez didn't bring anyone with him.   
"What the fuck?" I asked and Jax looked at me as he frowned. I felt a hand grip my hair and then yank my head back.   
"Be quiet. Let the men talk." I scoffed and felt him tighten his grip.   
"Look, I don't know her, I don't know why you think I do but I don't." Jax spoke to the man who had my hair in his hand.  
"You told me not to hurt her, you seem upset that she is on her knees and I know that you are lying!" He yelled.   
"Alvarez, I'm mad because you are terrorizing a pregnant lady. I don't know her but she doesn't deserve that." Jax stepped forward and Alvarez put a gun to my head.   
"Oh my god." I started to shake and then I tried to move my head away from him.  
"Don't do this." Jax told him and I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Happy was sneaking up behind Alvarez. He cocked his gun and I felt Alvarez stiffen.  
"Let her go." Happy spoke in a calm voice. Alvarez jerked me to my feet, released my hair, and shoved me towards Jax. He caught me and then I jerked away from him. I watched Alvarez walk away yelling threats and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Jax and I was pissed at him.   
"What the fuck was that?"   
"I don't know how he found you."   
"I was shopping for my baby when he snatched me off the street. Why does it matter if I know you or not?" I demanded and all the men around me looked uncomfortable. I put my hand on my belly when it twinged and then I sighed. "Never mind." I turned and walked to my car.   
"Where are you going?" Jax followed me and I looked out the window at him.   
"To the hospital, I think something is wrong." He looked horrified and went to say something but I just shook my head, started the engine and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

I made it to Saint Thomas in about twenty minutes I knew I was an idiot to drive myself but I wasn't thinking clearly, I had just been kidnapped and I was still in shock. I walked into the Emergency Room and told the nurse that I thought something was wrong she took me back and took my vitals. I knew that my blood pressure was high when she frowned.   
"Nervous?" she asked and I nodded.   
"Yeah, I just had a stressful day and now I'm worried about the baby."   
"Here is a gown for you to change into, is there anyone you want me to call?"  
"No, I'm here alone." She nodded and left me to change, once that was done she came back and examined me. She told me that I had some scaring and I already knew that, I told her what happened and she nodded. She told me that I was fine, just a little bit stressed out and she was giving me something to calm me when Jax stormed into my room  
"Are you out of your fucking mind? Driving yourself to the hospital when you think something is wrong?" I looked at him and glared.   
"Why the hell do you care?"   
"Because- I" He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I just care ok? I feel responsible for bringing this on and I'm sorry."   
"That's nice but I am fine on my own. You checked on me, I'm fine. Responsibility over."   
"I'm not leaving you on your own."   
"How do you know that my husband isn't coming to be with me?" I asked him with raised eyebrows.  
"I've seen you what, almost a dozen times? and you are always alone. That ends now." I frowned at him and shook my head.   
"Look, if this is about what happened today-"   
"It's not just that!" He yelled and I jumped and the nurse scowled at him.   
"That is enough, she has a lot of stress right now and this pregnancy is already at risk. Do not give her more to worry about." Jax looked at me and frowned.  
"At risk?" I just looked away from him and the nurse spoke to me.   
"Do you want me to call security?"   
"No I'm fine, he can stay." He took my hand in his when the nurse left and I looked at him.  
"What did she mean at risk?" He asked me and I frowned.   
"My ex didn't want the baby so he beat me so badly that I almost died, I-I almost lost her, I left him and came here but his beating left some scaring. It could cause some problems but I'm six months in now and that makes it a little less likely. He uh he wanted custody over her after I tried to press charges on him."  
"They wouldn't give him that though, he almost killed her, and you." I shook my head and rubbed my belly.  
"He is a lawyer, when he met me I was a waitress and he put me through nursing school, compared to him I'm just a speck of dust and they would give him full custody." He scowled and I shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I left and that is what matters, he will never have her."   
"I want to be around Y/N."  
"Jax-"  
"Please, just let me. I want to be around you."   
"It's a nice offer but you don't owe me anything." I sighed and he took my face in his hands.   
"I want to be your friend. Stop being so stubborn." I smiled gently and shrugged.   
"Fine." He smiled and nodded.   
"That wasn't so hard was it?" I rolled my eyes at him.   
"You need to leave for a few minutes though."   
"Why?"  
"I have to get dressed." I told him and he smirked.   
"I could help you?" I let out a laugh and pushed him towards the door.   
"Beat it pervert." I got dressed and met him in the hallway.  
"Where are you going now?" He asked   
"I was thinking home, I need to feed baby girl here." He nodded and followed me out to my car.   
"I'll follow you over." He told me as he went to get on his bike. I sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_  
  
Jax was indeed around a lot, he would come see me at work or at my place, he even invited me over to his house. I was off tonight and he was taking me to the club house to meet the guys. I was a little nervous but it seemed important to him so I had agreed. I was seven and a half months pregnant and I felt huge. I had on a pair of stretchy black leggings, a blue and black tank top, and some sandals. There was no way I could put on sneakers alone. I grabbed my bag and headed out to my car. It was a nice day but it looked like rain and I sighed, I needed to get windshield wipers. I followed the directions that Jax gave me and ended up at an auto repair place. I let out a laugh and shook my head as I saw Jax pop out of the garage, he walked over as I climbed out of the car.   
"I thought that maybe this was a hint that my car needed work." I told him and he laughed.   
"Well it does, but that is our clubhouse." He said as he pointed at the building across from the garage. "You look nice." He told me and I just rolled my eyes.   
"F/N!" I heard and I turned to look up at Opie. He gave me a hug and I smiled as he lifted me off the ground slightly.  
"Hi Opie." He set me down and grinned at me.   
"Nice to see you." I nodded and he headed off to the garage.   
"C'mon, lets introduce you to some people." I nodded and he took my hand and tugged me into the garage. I saw a few guys working on some cars and bikes, it was a typical garage. "Guys!" Jax called out and they all turned to look at me. "I believe some of you know F/N." Happy waved and I gave him a small smile. A big guy with long hair and a long beard came out of the office and he smiled at me. "F/N" Jax continued. "This is Bobby (The guy from the office), Tig (Crazy eyes and brown curly hair), Chibs (salt and pepper hair, scars on his cheeks), Juice (Short Mohawk and tribal tattoos on his head), the prospect Half- Sack (Young kid that was all smiles), and you know Opie and Happy." I nodded and gave them all a nod or smile in return.   
"Jackson." A woman said and I turned as Jax did. She smiled at me. "Hey mama." She said to me and I went to hug her.   
"Gemma hi!" Jax looked startled  
"You two know each other?"  
"This is Abel's nurse, I met her at the hospital. How do you know her?" She asked him and he looked guilty.   
"She patched me up when I got shot, and then she got abducted by Alvarez for it and had to go get checked out at the hospital." Gemma frowned and gave him a glare.   
"Are you kidding me?" He shook his head. "Are you ok honey?" She asked as she put a hand on my belly.  
"I'm fine, nothing to worry about." She nodded and smiled at me as Jax came and put an arm around my shoulders.   
"I wanted to introduce her to the club."   
"I see." She beamed and I felt eyes on me. I turned and saw Happy staring at me, and so was Tig. I smiled and Tig gave me one back as the other guys went back to work. "Lets show her the club house?" She asked and Jax nodded and took my hand in his as he led me over. Jax showed me around and then he had to finish something really quick so he left me with his mom. "Did you eat?"   
"Yes, I ate earlier." She raised a brow.  
"What did you eat?" I smiled at her.  
"Fruit and a sandwich." She nodded and then handed me a cold bottle of water. I laughed and shook my head. "You're worse than Jax. He is always handing me something."   
"He cares, I didn't know that you two were spending time together."   
"Yeah since Alvarez took me he has been around. He is a guy, you did a good job." She looked at me and shook her head.  
"He is a good man because he chooses to be, I just try to help where I can."  
"That's true, but you shaped the raw material." She grinned and nodded  
"Yeah I definitely like you." I smiled and she headed into the back for something. I saw someone sit by me and I turned to see Tig.   
"How far along are you?" He asked  
"Seven and a half months." He nodded "It's a girl." I said before he could ask.   
"Do you have a name picked out yet?"   
"Not yet." He nodded and then looked at me.   
"Jax really cares about you. He was really worried when Alvarez took you." I didn't know why he was telling me this so I just looked at him. "You're good for him."   
"Oh, we're just friends Tig. He feels responsible for me even though I told him not to." He shook his head and gave me a knowing look. I felt my face heat up because I thought I was better at hiding how I felt for Jax. Baby girl started kicking and I put a hand on it, Tig looked at me hand. "Wanna feel?" He nodded and put his hand on my belly, he laughed when he got kicked.   
"She's strong." I nodded and she kicked him again.  
"That's cozy." We turned to look at Happy and he looked a little surly.   
"Dude this kid can kick, wanna feel?" Tig asked him all excited and Happy's frown deepened.   
"No." I shrugged and Tig looked at him.  
"What's wrong with you, you love babies."   
"Yeah, but not when their mothers act like that." I turned to look at him when he said that.  
"Act like what?"   
" _We're just friends, here feel my baby kick while I flirt with you_ " He said in a terrible falsetto voice and I got off my stool and walked over to him.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me."  
"Yeah I heard you being a dick." I said and I heard Tig laugh. "I wasn't flirting with Tig, no offense Tig but you aren't my type."   
"None taken, you remind me of my daughter." I smiled at him and the turned back to Happy.   
"Did she just call me a dick?" Tig nodded and Happy frowned. "No one's ever done that before." He said with a dumbfounded look on his face.   
"I find that very hard to believe, but I can call you something else if you prefer." I was still mad and he gave me a surprised look.   
"I didn't mean to insult you, I misread what I saw."   
"Fuck yeah you did." I muttered and I turned away from him. "Some people are so unfamiliar with kindness that when they see it they think it's flirting. I'm sad that you are one of those people." I grabbed my bag and walked out of the clubhouse without looking at him.   
"F/N!" Jax called out to me and I turned to look at him from my car. "Where are you going?" He asked me as he jogged over.   
"Home, this was a bad idea." He frowned and took my hand in his.  
"What happened?" I shook my head and pulled my hand from his.  
"Nothing, I just am tired, I think I'm gonna head home." I didn't hear Happy come up behind me so when he spoke it scared me.  
"Don't lie."   
"Jesus! Wear a fucking bell!" I whacked him and he gave me a small smile. Jax looked surprised  
"Lie about what?"  
"I offended her and she set em straight, but she wants to leave because she is still mad." I sighed and shook my head. "I thought she was flirting with Tig and told her off. She wasn't and she had a valid point. I apologize."   
"It's fine." I muttered and Jax looked at me.  
"Are you really leaving?"   
"I think I should."   
"Nope." He tugged me away from the car and into the club house. I laughed at the look on Tig's face.   
"I thought you left."  
"Believe me, I tried." He nodded and Jax sat next to me. He put his arm around me and I leaned against him, I don't remember falling asleep but I must've because I woke up when Jax lifted me.  
"Put me down, i'm to heavy." I said and he laughed.   
"Sh go back to sleep." He laid me in a bed and then went to leave but I gripped his hand softly.  
"Stay? Please?" He nodded, took off his jeans and kutte and climbed in next to me. I fell asleep wrapped in his arms and I really liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up next to Jax and he was awake, I was looking around when I felt Jax, he was rubbing his hand on my belly and smiling as she kicked him. I chuckled and turned to look at him. "She likes you." He looked at me and his eyes were serious.  
"I like her, and you." I smiled softly and nodded.   
"I like you too Jax." He leaned closer to me and put his hand on my cheek.  
"Yeah?"   
"Yeah." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. Jax scooted closer to me and kissed me again and I wrapped my arms around him, baby girl kicked and he laughed because he felt it on his side.   
"I get it baby girl, that's your mama." He smiled and I shook my head.   
"You guys can share." He smiled and nodded.  
"Can I take you out?"   
"Out?"   
"On a date?"   
"Oh, uh I'm not really sure about that. I mean I have baggage that isn't even born yet ya know?" I tried to tease but he sighed and shook his head.  
"Stop it."  
"What?"  
"Pushing me away. Stop pushing me away. I know that you're pregnant, I know that you are independent and that you can take care of yourself. But guess what? I'm still here! and I want to be with you." I sat up and faced him.   
"Why?" I really didn't understand.  
"Why? Because you are kind and beautiful, you make me smile and I am falling in love with you. I've been stuck on you since we ran into each other at the hospital 4 months ago."   
"I'm a mess Jax! I push you away because I have to. When I tell you that I was a virgin until Jay raped me and then I got pregnant and he tried to kill both of us you will leave and then I'll be alone again. I _can't afford to get attached to you!_ I am a wreck, I am pretty sure that I am in love with you and I don't get why you are trying so damn hard. I am giving you a free pass to leave."  
"I'm sorry that happened to you but that doesn't change how I feel!" He yelled and I just looked at him. "I don't want a way out or a free pass, I'm trying so hard and I just want you. Let me in. _Please_." We stared at each other for a few minutes before I nodded at him.   
"Fine."  
"Fine?"  
"Fine, I'll let you in." I nodded and he smiled.   
"You look terrified" I nodded and he laughed and tugged me onto his lap to kiss me. "You don't need to be." He held me and then mumbled into my hair. "Wanna come with me to visit Abel?" I nodded and then looked at the clock.   
"I'm on the night shift tonight."  
"Ok, I had the guys look at your car, they gave you some fluids and windshield wiper blades, and some breaks since yours were trashed." I went to tell him off but then I remembered that he cared it was only because he cared.   
" Thank you . I was going to bring it by later on this week and get it looked at. How much do I owe you?"  
"Oh, I got it."  
"Jax-"  
"Babe, please."   
"Ok, fine. Thank you. Now quit it!" he laughed and nodded as I climbed out of the bed. We got ready and headed to see his son. Gemma beamed at me when we came out into the hallway and I smiled back at her.   
"We're going to see Abel." Jax told her and she nodded.  
"Give him a kiss for me." He nodded and we headed to the parking lot. I smiled when Tig came over to hug me, and Happy came over with him. He muttered something to Jax and then Jax nodded and Happy walked up to me.   
"Can I touch your belly?" I smiled and nodded he reached out and touched it and baby girl kicked him after a minute. He smiled and looked up at me. "Thank you, I really do love babies." I nodded and he walked away. Jax looked amused as Tig hugged me again before he walked away.  
"My friends love you."   
"My co workers call you hot dad." He let out a laugh as I got into my car. Jax never rode with me unless he had to and I didn't mind him taking his bike. pulled into a parking space and my phone started ringing, I answered without thinking about it. "Hello?"  
"You left?!" I heard Jay shout at me and I stiffened.  
"How did you get this number?" I asked as Jax walked over to me. He noticed my pale face and took my hand in his.   
"Who is that?" He asked and I shook my head.   
"I can't believe you were stupid enough to leave! You kidnapped my kid and then just forget about me?!" He was screaming and I knew that Jax could hear him.   
"I didn't kidnap anything, I am her mother!" I yelled and he paused. "You have no right to her when you almost killed us both! Don't call me again!" I shrieked.  
"It's a girl?" I put a hand over my mouth and Jax took the phone from me and hung up.  
"Your ex?" I nodded and felt my eyes welling up. He pulled me against him and I tried to pull it together. I pulled away and wiped my face and looked away from him. "Are you ok?" I nodded and he kissed my cheek and took my hand.  
"I can't let him hurt her Jax. W-what if something happens to me and I die? Then he gets her and I couldn't handle that. I-I-" I broke off because Jax kissed me and took my face in his hands.  
"I will never let anything happen to you or her. I promise Y/N. I love both of you and I will keep you safe." I looked at him with wide eyes.   
"I love you too." I told him and he nodded at me.   
"I know, try to calm down because we have another of our babies to visit." I didn't miss the our but I didn't acknowledge it either. I just took a deep breath, took his hand, and nodded. He slipped my phone into his pocket and we headed inside. I got some smiles from the nurses and a few grin from Doctor 'Call me Todd' Marshall and that made Jax pull me into his side and kiss my head. I chuckled at that and Jax gave me a look. Abel was getting big and Jax could take him home soon, that scared Jax and I rubbed my hand down his back.   
"Are you sure that he is ready?"  
"He will be ready in about a week." He nodded and the doctor left. He turned to look at me.  
"Am I ready for that? Do you think I can be a dad?"   
"I think that you will be a great dad Jax, you are already a great dad. You have been here every chance that you can be and you love him. I know that you can do this and I will help you if you want me too." He looked down and me and smiled.   
"You'll help me?"   
"Of course I will." He nodded and pulled me against him.   
"What else will you help me with?" He asked in a low tone and I felt my face turn pink as he grinned at me.   
"Uh Whatever else you want me to?" I replied and he smirked before he leaned down to kiss me. We stayed with Abel for a while and then Jax said that we should go get some food since I hadn't eaten today. I looked at the clock and frowned. "I can't, I have to get home and get ready for work." He gave me a look. "I'll eat later I promise." I gave Abel a kiss and then we walked to the parking lot. I saw some men standing by the door but didn't think anything of it until they spoke.   
"I thought you didn't know her Teller?" I whipped around and put my hands over my belly as Jax tugged me behind him. He had told me that the Mayans had taken me that day on the street and that they were a club enemy right now.  
"You assholes brought us together." He said in a cold voice and I smiled softly. I took his hand in mine and he looked down at me and smiled before he turned back to them. "You need to stop showing up around her. She is not part of this." The guy chuckled and stepped closer to Jax.   
"She is a part of this because she is a part of you. Remember that." He said before he walked away. I watched him go and I felt Jax pull his hand from mine.   
"I'll follow you home." He said and led me to my car. He followed me home, made sure I got inside and then took off. I didn't see him for a few days after that I figured that he was just busy but he didn't answer my calls either and I was surprised by that. After a week he showed up at my work and asked if we could talk. I followed him to Abel's room and he closed the door. "We can't do this." He motioned between us and I just looked at him. "It's too fast and just we can't. I-I don't want this." I felt my heart hurt but I didn't let it show. I couldn't.   
"Ok." I didn't know what to say, this didn't seem right but maybe this is why he had been avoiding me.   
"Ok?" He asked and I nodded.   
"I told you that you were under no obligation to me and baby girl and I meant it. You're just taking the out now instead of later." He looked at me for a minute and then he nodded. He opened the door and walked away from me. I looked at Abel and I reached out to touch his face before I left the room. I went outside and I just sat there for a minute. I took one minute to think about what happened between Jax and I and then it clicked. He wasn't leaving because he didn't want me, he left because of the Mayans. I had plans to hang out with Gemma tomorrow and I wasn't going to break them. After I went home I took a shower, ate some dinner and went to bed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I turned my chair around and my smile fell a little. I had been talking with Tig and Gemma when Jax stomped into the club house.   
"I had plans with your mom." I told him and he narrowed his eyes at me.   
"But we broke up." He replied and I just nodded.   
"I know." Gemma looked at me and then at Tig who was staring at me with awe on his face.   
"Then why are you here?" He asked again and I sighed.   
"Just because we broke up doesn't mean I can't be friends with your mother Jax." He scowled at me and I sighed. "Or not. I guess I can't." I stood up and brushed past him to kiss Gemma and Tig before I left. "I'll call you later Gemma." She nodded and gave her son a dirty look.  
"You don't have to go F/N. You can be here!" Tig yelled at me and I just shook my head. I went home and I stayed there until I had to go to the store and then I stocked up so that I could stay home. I was eight months pregnant and working only 3 days a week so I had a lot of alone time. I had to get a new phone and I gave Gemma the number and she gave it to Tig, who was spending a lot of time with me since Jax left. He would pop up out of no where and make me laugh. I was having a really bad day and he just pulled me into his lap and let me hug him. I was surprised when I opened my door one night and it wasn't Tig.   
"Jay?" I gasped and he shoved his way inside as I tried to slam the door.   
"You thought that I wouldn't find you?" I shook my head and ran into my bedroom. I snatched up my phone and dialed Jax, he didn't answer so I called Tig. He answered and I cried out as Jay broke down my bedroom door.   
"Tig! Help me!" I lost my phone when Jay punched me across the face and I fell into the wall.   
"No one is coming for you! You stole my baby and you ran from me Y/N." He threw me into the other wall before he went and grabbed a bag and threw some stuff into it. "I am bringing you home right now, you shouldn't have left me. Do you know what the people I work with have said to me?!" He came back and tugged me onto my side. "At least I can have some fun with you before I take you home. I know how much you liked it." He gripped my legs and tried to spread them but I kicked him. He punched me in the face before he kicked me in the side. I rolled over and curled in on myself so that I could protect the baby. "I never even wanted this kid! Why couldn't you just get the abortion?!" He shrieked at me as he kicked me. I heard the door splinter open and there was a gunshot then a thud.   
"F/N?" Tig called out to me and I lifted my head.  
"T-Tig?" I asked  
"Oh god, baby look at your face." I nodded  
"I think I'm ok." I told him and he shook his head. "I'm not going to the hospital Tig." He nodded and then scooped me up and loaded me into my car. He drove me to TM. "I can't be here Tig, Jax-"  
"I'm taking you to Chibs, he can look you over. Jax can fucking get over it." I nodded and he carried me inside.  
"F/N? Baby what happened?" Gemma gaped at me as Tig let me through the room.   
"She called me freaked out and I went to get her and saw a guy standing over her kicking the shit out of her."   
"Who was it?" Chibs asked as he walked over to me.   
"Baby girl's dad." They all nodded and Chibs began to look me over and stitch me up. About halfway through Jax walked in and saw me beat to hell.  
"What the hell happened?" He asked and no one spoke so I did.  
"Jay came to take me home." I told him in a blank voice. He reached out to touch me and I turned my face away from him. He frowned and Chibs kept poking at me.  
"Baby girl?" He asked and I shook my head.   
"She is fine. Kicking like normal and I feel fine." I told him in the same blank voice. I was fine according to Chibs and then I wanted to go home.   
"Can I go home?" I asked Chibs  
"Yeah, you can go."  
"I'll go with you" Jax and Tig said at the same time and I just shook my head.   
"No Jax, Tig You don't have to."   
"I wasn't asking." Jax said and I just sighed.   
"Fucking fine. I just want to go home." Jax nodded and reached out for me but I jerked away from him. "I can walk by myself." I told him and he just held up his hands. "Tig my keys?" He handed me my keys and I walked out the door.   
"Can I drive?" Jax asked and I nodded and passed him the keys. I got in the car and waited for him to do, we were half way home when he spoke. "I'm so sorry, Why didn't you call me." I whipped around to look at him and glared at him.   
"Are you fucking kidding me? I did call you. I called you first and you didn't answer." I told him and he just gaped at me.


	4. Chapter 4

He drove me home and Happy was there, he had cleaned up my place and I just burst into tears when I saw him there cleaning the blood off the floor. He stood up and came to hug me because I had pulled away from Jax.  
"Thank you Happy." I told him and he just nodded.   
"I didn't want you to have to deal with that baby girl." I nodded and kissed his cheek. "Do you want me to stay?" He asked and I shook my head.  
"Go on home, take Jax with you." I told him and Jax just stood there.   
"I'm not leaving." He replied and Happy just gave me a kiss on the head and left.   
"Jax, I'm not up for this." He sighed and shook his head at me.   
"I'm sorry. I only left because-"  
"I know why you left Jax, it wasn't that bullshit that you told me either it was because of the Mayans and I knew that." He gazed at me with wide eyes and I nodded. "I figured it out and I was waiting for you to stop being an idiot. But then I needed you and I called you and you didn't answer. I-I almost got raped again and you weren't here. He was going to rape me then take me home but Tig came and helped me." He stepped up to me and I knew he wanted to pull me into his arms but I just shook my head and held up my hands.  
"If you knew then why didn't you say anything?"  
"Because I wasn't one hundred percent sure Jax. It would've been worse if I was wrong!" I yelled at him and then pressed my hands to my face.   
"I'm sorry Y/N. I really really am. Please just don't shut me out right now. Be mad but at least let me take care of you until you're better?" I looked at him and I saw that he had his serious face on.   
"Fine."  
"Fine?"  
"Yes. Fine. You can stay." He nodded and then stepped closer to me. I looked up at him and he reached out to touch my face gently, I knew that it was bruised but he didn't seem to care. I pulled him closer to me and wrapped my arms around him, he buried his face in my hair and wrapped his arms around me gently. I started to cry and he just held me.   
"I'm so sorry. I missed you so much baby." I nodded and looked up at him.  
"If you're going to leave again then tell me. Please?" He shook his head and took my face in his hands.  
"I'm not leaving either of you again. I swear to you I'm not." I just nodded but I didn't believe him, he knew it too. I took a shower and when I came out Jax was in the kitchen cooking. I shuffled in and he turned and gave me a smile. "Hi baby, feel better?" I shrugged and he nodded. "I made you some food."  
"Thank you." He nodded. We ate and then I fell asleep on the couch, Jax lifted me and carried me to bed, I curled up into myself when I thought that he was leaving but he just took his jeans, and kutte off and curled against me, I shuffled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled softly as he ran his hand through my hair until I fell asleep.  
  
Jax insisted that I go to the hospital when he saw my back the next morning but I knew that I was fine. I did end up at the hospital however because at about 6:30 that night my water broke. Jax had just gotten out of the shower when I called out for him.  
"Jax!"   
"Yeah?"  
"I think I need to go to the hospital now."   
"Why?"   
"My water broke." He stuck his head around the corner and saw that the floor and my pants were indeed wet.   
"Ok, I'll get dressed." He went back into the bathroom and was done in a minute. I had shuffled down the hall to change my pants and he came to help me.   
"I'm not ready for this Jax." He looked at me and frowned.  
"You almost died for her, twice. You are ready for this baby." He gripped my hand and led me to the car. He made sure that I had everything I needed until it was time to push and then he took my hand, told me that he loved me and never let go. An hour later I gave birth to Ella Michelle L/N and she was perfect. I looked at Jax and he was grinning at her. "You wanna hold her?" He looked surprised but nodded at me. I handed her over and he started to talk to her in a soft voice.   
"You're so pretty Ella, You look like your mama."   
"She looks like a potato." I told him and he laughed softly and shook his head.   
"She's a pretty potato." I nodded at him. "I get to bring Abel home tomorrow." He said and I looked over at him and smiled.   
"That's great Jax." He looked at me and then nodded.   
"I want to bring you and Ella home too." I sighed and shook my head.   
"Jax-"  
"No. I love you and I want you with me. Please?"   
"Just get situated with Abel, that is a big thing Jax." He sighed and nodded.   
"I know that you are mad at me and I understand but you have to let me in again. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."  
"I'm not mad at you Jax, I don't want to give you more than you can handle. If me and Ella move in that is two new babies and that is a lot."  
"You need to recuperate and it won't be a lot. I can do this and I want to. Please let me take care of you." I looked at him and then I nodded.   
"Ella and I will take it slow, a few nights at a time until I'm feeling better, this is going to get overwhelming at some point Jax and I don't want to make it harder." He nodded and smiled at me. Tig and Gemma came in to meet the new baby and they were just as taken with her as I was.  
Jax, Abel, Ella and I all ended up at Jax's house full time about a month after Ella was born. They were great babies and they slept really well next to each other. Jax asked me to be his girlfriend and I had agreed.  
  
Two Years Later  
  
"Daddy!" I heard Ella yell out for Jax as she ran across the parking lot to the garage. Abel gripped my hand and looked up at me with a frown.  
"Yeah she is a crazy one huh?" He nodded and I smiled at him. Jax came out of the garage with Ella and Tig in tow, he grinned when he saw me and I smiled back. We got married last year and were thinking of adding to out family since the kids were older. It wasn't always easy but Jax made sure that I was well taken care of and I loved him more then I ever thought possible. He had adopted Ella and I had adopted Abel, it felt nice to have a firm solid family. I watched my family playing and smiled as Tig joined in and played with Ella, she had him wrapped around her finger and it was adorable. I was lucky to have ended up where I did and I knew it every day.


End file.
